


Favors

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape can’t get out of bed. Naturally, there are complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

            Severus Snape was forced awake quite early in the morning due and was immediately faced with excruciating pain. He could barely open his eyelids for the fatigue. The tingle in his crotch was insistent, and it had been that which had awoken him. With all his might, he swallowed hard, ignored the sensation, and forced himself to slip back off to sleep.  Faced with his threats, sleep agreed to take him, but for a few more hours only.

                In his dream, he had been desperately searching for the source of a waterfall. The rush of water, cascading over rocks and splashing down had been driving him crazy. He woke in that same craze, though desperate for something else entirely. Snape’s eyes opened and began to water from the pain. The tingle in his crotch was now sharp and intense, almost stabbing, almost uncontrollable. He jiggled his legs and cupped a hand to his crotch, through his nightshirt. He felt childish grabbing his cock as such but his efforts had the desired effect. The urgency passed, leaving behind a gentle need. What he needed more was more rest, so he closed his eyes again.

                When Snape woke a third time, he was in even more pain and discomfort than before.  It had been all he could do the night before to slither from his clothes and climb into bed beside the lightly sleeping werewolf. Remus Lupin had come awake then and reached for him, but the stifled cry had stopped him cold. “What is it?” Remus had whispered, opening his eyes, pupils wide as he struggled to make out the man lying in front of him. There had been no visible wounds; apart from extreme fatigue and weariness, he looked to be in good heath. However, Snape had cradled his arm unnaturally and lay down on his back instead of his side, as usual.

                “Nothing,” Snape had replied through gritted teeth. “Nothing that a night of- ah! Ow!” Snape was overwhelmed by mixture of embarrassment, frustration, anger, and intense pain. He had tried to move in a way that his body had not at all liked. Through gritted teeth, he repeated, “Nothing.”

                It hadn’t looked remotely like nothing. But it had taken the better part of an hour for Remus to drag it out of Snape. Even then Snape would not say a single word regarding how it had happened. It was clear enough to Remus that a battle or mission of some sort had not gone well at all. And it was clear to Remus that Snape would much rather suffer his injuries than journey to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey about them. Remus could not mend broken bones as well as a healer, but he bravely gave it a shot and the grimace of pain on Snape’s face had faded almost at once. Remus had been content after that to merely lie beside Snape as they slept, keeping his hands to himself.

                Snape had hoped that a restful sleep would be enough to put him right. Remus had healed his arm, and after that it was mostly scrapes, strains, and bruises. However, a night of lying still, on his back, had made his muscles seize up and the tender areas of his body which were in contact with the bed screamed out for him to move. It took Snape several minutes of pain to decide whether moving or not moving would be worse.

                When he slid his arm back, bent at the elbow, to help leverage himself up into a sitting position, it was done specifically because he couldn’t imagine feeling worse than he already did. It was as though someone unseen was performing the Cruciatus Curse on him. If he hadn’t known better, he would have searched the room for Harry Potter in an invisibility cloak. Snape’s head pounded, and his muscles ached dreadfully simultaneously from use and the lack thereof. There was pain shooting through his arse and up his spine, concentrated at the back of his neck in a way that made Snape uncertain about being able to remain conscious.

                One thing alone was for certain: there was absolutely no way he would be able to make it across the room, down the hallway, and into the loo. Apparating was entirely out of the question, as he could barely think and the possibility to splinch himself was far too great. Naturally, he had the option of waking Remus up and asking for help… but Snape did not ask favors of anyone any more, including lovers. He could just imagine how a simpering whine would sound.  _Oh Remus, I don’t feel good at all. Could you please carry me to the bathroom so I can take a piss?_ The repulsive thought sent a shiver through Snape, which intensified his pains so much that he let out a small, shameful squeak.

                The injuries would have been bad enough, certainly, without the added discomfort brought about from the need to urinate. He should have counted on it, however. He always needed to pee first thing in the morning, like clockwork. It was routine to wake piss-hard and immediately haul himself off to the bathroom. It was a cause for irritation some mornings, when Remus woke beside him, amorous and horny, and Snape was forced to excuse himself to take care of his cock before Remus could… well, take care of his cock in other ways. Remus practically pouted sometimes, scrambling and grasping for Severus, wanting to keep the man there to hold him, kiss him, touch him. He would have much preferred to lie lazily in bed, servicing his lover over and over without thought to his bladder. But for all the magic and skill he possessed, the one thing he still could not overcome were the natural workings of his body.

                When he’d lived alone, once in a while he couldn’t be bothered to move and had wet the bed on purpose. It was nothing a simple spell could not handle in the briefest of flashes. It was entirely unthinkable to do that now, with a lover beside him. He could picture it now.  _Good morning, Severus.  May I ask why our bed is all wet? What am I lying in? And what’s that awful smell?_ For with Remus’ heightened senses, the werewolf would most certainly detect it immediately upon waking. Snape could think of nothing more humiliating and less arousing to be discovered lying in his own piss, especially when it had been his choice to let himself go instead of holding it for the few seconds it would take to get to the toilet.

                This morning, however, he was fairly certain that trip would take him an hour at least. Severus Snape did not have an hour to spare. He wasn’t even sure he had ten minutes. Snape glanced over at Remus. The man lay curled on his side, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, hand comfortably pressed between his knees. Try as he might to picture Remus awake, hard, and wanting him, Snape could not overcome the pains that wracked his body, making any form of intercourse entirely unrealistic. He was attracted to Remus, but could not even count on an erection to keep his other urge under control this morning.

                And what an urge it was. The more worried he got about his options, the more he felt like peeing. It felt heavy and hot at his crotch, and it was just as possible for it to leak out slowly and uncontrollably as burst in a flood. Snape knew the feeling would only intensify the longer he waited and dwelled on his situation, but he didn’t think he could wait or dwell much longer. His thighs shook a bit as a fresh wave of urgency struck.

                Reluctantly, Snape reached down under the covers and cupped a hand to his crotch. Apart from the need to piss, which was growing every second, it seemed that was the only part of his body not in agony. He was still half-sitting, propped up on one elbow, and legs bent at the knees. If he brought his legs up, it relieved a bit of pressure and allowed him to press his thighs tightly together around his hand. That was good. That would last him a little while longer. Long enough to figure out what to do.

                Think as he might, however, he could not come up with any option that was not humiliating in one way or another. He could try to get to the bathroom, but it was likely he would have an accident on the way. He could wet the bed and try to clean up quickly, but it was likely Remus would wake up the moment he began to release. He could try to hold it in for another few hours in hopes that his body would feel less sore, but it was likely his bladder would burst before then. He could wake Remus up and ask for help, but it was likely he would die of shame. Not to mention having Remus beside him the whole time, watching him squirm with desperation. Snape could almost hear Remus now—

                “Severus? Do you need to urinate?”

                Mortified, Snape closed his eyes. The voice hadn’t been just in his head this time. Snape gritted his teeth. “Go back to sleep.” What was Remus doing awake already? It was barely five in the morning and Remus could sleep until ten on a normal day.

                “You were bouncing the bed. I can’t sleep when you do that.”

                The realization was shocking. He understood that unconsciously he must have been bouncing in place, trying to keep moving to keep the piss inside. If only he’d had more control, then Remus would still be asleep, but the pressure was already too intense for that. Snape froze as a spasm struck him. His legs quivered and his grip tightened. He squeezed his cock tightly. Was he imaging the way it pulsed, the way urine seemed to be filling his cock, already trying to get out? “Go back to sleep, Rem.” he whispered again.

                Remus sat up fully, so his head was a few inches above Snape’s. He gave the man a soft kiss on the top of his head which, thankfully, did not hurt. “It’s all right if you need to go use the loo. I’ll be here when you get back.” He yawned powerfully and pulled back the covers to make it easier for Snape. “If you’re lucky, I might still be awake.”

                “I…” Snape shook his head. He lowered his legs and removed his hand from between them to make himself look more presentable. He only just resisted the urge to bounce in bed again. Though he hadn’t realized he’d been doing it in the first place, it sounded like an excellent thing to do now. The need was so strong. Remus reached out to him, putting an arm around him in comfort. But Snape inhaled sharply in pain and Remus pulled back immediately.

                “You’re hurt. I remember now. You’re hurt and… wait, can you get to the bathroom by yourself?”

                Snape could now add an inability to speak to his list of afflictions. He could not speak of this out loud, not even to lie and deny the utterly obvious.

                “Oh, Severus. You should have woken me up if you needed help.” Lightly, Remus caressed Severus’ cheek with the backs of his fingers. Snape’s right cheek was scraped raw but his left one was all right, and he practically leaned into the sweetness. It was just a touch, but it was a reassurance he needed just now. And, suddenly, the possibility of humiliation was replaced by the fact that he was not alone. Remus was going through this with him. Remus was understanding and clever. Remus could surely think of something Snape, in all his suffering, had overlooked.

                Snape still could not ask for help. But he did open his eyes and meet Remus’ gaze.

                “If you cannot make it to the toilet, then we can bring the toilet to you.”

                Snape blinked, not understanding. Then he suddenly felt overwhelmed by the desperation. He didn’t know what Remus was suggesting, but any possibility of pissing at this point was beyond his wildest desires. He wanted to piss so badly. More importantly, he  _had_  to piss so badly. He could feel it inside him, filling him, needing to gush out. The mere idea of relief made him hyperaware of the pressure of his bladder. He put both hands to his crotch again, holding himself more tightly than ever. He knew Remus was watching, but if he didn’t do this, he might start going any second now and that was utterly unacceptable at this point. He could sacrifice a bit of dignity in order to save himself complete humiliation.

                The urge took too long to pass. He trembled and squeezed and he thought that a bit, just a tiny little bit, had perhaps leaked out. His crotch was so warm, and he was sweating, so his hands felt slightly damp already and it was difficult to tell. But he’d felt something… and he had been so close for a moment. It was all he could do to hold back. Maybe it was a drop, or maybe two, or maybe his shorts were wet. He refused to let anything more happen. Clenching, straining, Snape regained his control. There was an awful pain in his abdomen now, though. He had to get to the bathroom immediately. It could not wait.

                “Goodness,” Remus said, inspecting the scene before him. “I didn’t realize it was so bad… you really should have said something. Here, let me help.” Instead of helping Snape up, Remus made a move towards Snape’s cock.

                Snape’s eyes grew wide as Remus reached down and took hold of his cock, squeezing it with a strength that Snape’s body hadn’t been capable of. It felt so much better now, with Remus rubbing, holding. Remus was surprisingly good at this. Remus moved his hand around on Snape’s cock, the unexpected motion keeping Snape from focusing on the urges. He seemed to understand exactly what Snape needed. Remus’ other hand moved under the pillow for his wand. Snape watched as the man levitated something out from beneath the bed.

                It was a cream and blue patterned, ceramic chamber pot. There was a lid and a large handle. Snape was instantly excited at the sight of it. “I know it’s not gorgeous, but it’s clean and should serve its purpose if you want to use—”

                “I want,” Snape said at once, his voice low and eager. He could already imagine how wonderful it would be to use it. The thought of pissing in front of Remus was less than pleasant, but a chamber pot was made for just this purpose and he really didn’t think he could hold back much longer. It was the most dignified of any solution available to him… as it was the only one available to him.

                “You must really need to piss to be so agreeable,” Remus said, not maliciously. He sounded calm and almost impressed. “Is that true? Do you really need to piss?”

                Snape closed his eyes again. Sternly, “Remus…” Remus slowed his actions upon Snape’s cock, not releasing it entirely but doing just enough to make Snape wince and shake. Snape wiggled around a little, trying to press his cock harder into Remus’ palm. His cock was tingling. The urine was only a second away. But his whole body hurt when he moved. Urgency and pain overwhelmed him. “Remus!” He was frustrated, but stopped short of pleading. Severus Snape did not beg.

                “A nod will do, Severus. Are you truly desirous to piss?”

                Snape paused, then nodded. “Obviously.”

                “And you would like to use this now?”

                Snape nodded immediately. “Yes, now.” He added, softly, “Yes please.  _Now!_ ”

                Remus nodded back. “All right. Let’s get you ready. I’ll try to be as gentle as possible.” He helped Snape sit up and kneel on the bed. Remus slid a pillow under his arse, to help cushion the position and let Snape lean against him as it was more comfortable. Snape would have liked to have had privacy, but every bit of him ached and trembled and he didn’t trust himself.

                Meanwhile, Snape resumed urgently squeezing his cock, finding that his grip wasn’t as nice as Remus’ had been. Snape’s pulse raced. His heart beat loudly. His breathing was shallow and his body cried out for release. He looked over at the chamber pot, which Remus held by the handle, out of Snape’s reach. Before Snape could ask for it, Remus said, “I have a favor to ask, first.”

                There weren’t enough swear words in any language to match Snape’s emotions. He stopped himself short of saying  _Anything!_  Instead, he snapped. “What?”

                “Afterwards, I’d like to…” He looked down at his lap leadingly.

                At first, Snape thought Remus must mean he had to pee as well. Surely the chamber pot would be big enough so that they could both use it to empty their bladders, and it was Remus’ after all, anyway. He shouldn’t need to ask permission. Then Snape realized what Remus meant. Snape had to be careful with his wording, not wanting to sound as though he were whining. “My injuries make it difficult to move, Remus, let alone make love to you.”

                “All I’m asking is for you to be here with me.”

                Snape could do that much. It was a small price to pay for much-needed relief. “All right. Just… Remus…” Remus’ name was suddenly synonymous with  _I have to piss_. “Remus… Remus!” For the briefest of seconds, Snape suddenly felt like letting go right then.  _I need to piss._ He felt like letting it out then and there through his nightshirt and around his fingers.  _I want to piss._  He felt like letting it soak him and the bed.  _Please, please. I have to piss right now!_  It was a strange feeling, especially as he leaned gently into Remus’ side for support and the vessel of his salvation was so close at hand.  _Right now. Let me piss right now!_ Surely it was his headache or his desperation or both which had brought the feeling about. Snape began to tremble with the effort of restraint.  _I need to, want to, have to!_  He moaned out loud with desperation, thighs grinding together, hand squeezing tightly, bladder pounding, urine leaking out.  _I am… It’s too late! I’m pissing!_

                “Here, Severus.” Remus had set the chamber pot down on the bed in front of his lover precisely at the perfect moment.

                Like a knee-jerk reaction, immediately a spurt of piss shot from Snape’s cock. Snape was too worried to feel shame, and merely hoped Remus wouldn’t notice. It had started, and he wasn’t sure he had the energy to stop now. With the lid off, he could see the pot had a nice, thick rim and a large, empty basin. Snape yanked up his nightgown further to free himself completely.

                The shirt was still flapping and settling into place while Snape slid his cock just over the edge into the chamber pot, angled downward. The ceramic was cold for an instant against his burning, sensitive skin, but then it felt warm and smooth and, oh, just what he needed and not a moment too soon. He gripped the chamber pot between his legs, the same way he had been squeezing his thighs together. They still trembled and he squeezed harder. The urine came out with hesitation, in uncontrollable spurts at first, restricted by his nervousness and uncertainty.

                But once he realized he was safe and able to relieve himself properly, his body relaxed enough for him to do the thing properly. It flowed out at full force, completely and unrestrainedly. It struck the bottom of the pot and the splash echoed in the emptiness for a few moments. Then the sound changed to liquid hitting liquid and filling the container, the pitch getting higher and higher as the level of piss inside changed.

                Snape closed his eyes, submitting to his body’s natural response and reveling in the relief spreading through him. He still felt sore and battered, but the pain in his gut was lessening and the feel of piss flowing out of him was so incredibly pleasurable. Such a relief… as though he’d never felt anything so good in his entire life. So much pressure finally released, and released properly enough. Even a shameful flush in his cheeks ebbed away.

                Euphoria set in, causing both his pulse and breathing to slow. He was finally pissing, doing exactly what he needed to do. It took him over, relieving him of control, of urges, of thought, of everything except for the great relief. He drew a deep, long breath and let it out in a perfect sigh. “Remus…” he found himself whispering.

                “I know,” Remus whispered back. “You had to piss. You couldn’t help it.” There was a gentle hand on Snape’s back, rubbing softly. “Keep going. As much as you need to. I want you to piss it all out.” Feeling so much better, Snape smiled and looked over at Remus with curiosity. The man was always a great comfort, whether Snape wanted him to be one or not, but this was a bit much, even for Remus. And then Snape noticed that Remus’ other hand had disappeared into his boxer shorts, and was moving in a familiar motion. “That’s it, Severus,” Remus went on unconsciously. “Keep pissing. Every last drop.”

                Snape licked his lips. This was a development he had not foreseen. Now that he thought of it, however, he couldn’t imagine how he’d missed the signs. The way Remus never wanted him to get out of bed to use the loo in the mornings, the way Remus always offered to get him more to drink at meals, the way Remus lingered in the bathroom when the two were getting ready for bed.  “Remus,” he said again, hoping the slight quaver in his voice would do something. It did. It made Remus whimper ever so softly and rub himself harder, faster. Snape recognized the same sort of desperation he had felt. “Oh, Remus…”  Snape’s steady stream of urine began to slow, but was not at its end yet. Snape lifted his cock just a little, changing the angle so it could be seen more closely. The gentle golden arc shooting from his pale cock held both their gazes. Snape hesitated, sure he would regret the words the moment they were out, but entirely unable to stop himself just as he “Remus, I couldn’t stop pissing now if I tried!”

                Remus, his eyes focused on the chamber pot and Snape’s cock, brought himself to orgasm two strokes later. He came as quietly as he could, with a harsh breath out and doubling almost in half.

                The piss stream tapered off a little while after, weakening then dribbling, dripping, and stopping altogether. Snape shook the last few drops off into the chamber pot, then pulled back and moved his nightshirt back into place. He sat there for a moment, with a warm, not-so-empty chamber pot between his thighs, then he reached over for the lid. Remus stopped him, giving Snape’ sore arms a rest. Remus waved his wand and banished the lot over to the loo with a spell.

                With his bladder safe once more, Snape was reminded abruptly of the rest of his condition. The man nearly cried out as he tried to settle back down and stabbing pains seized his arm and side. Remus was there then, helping ease Snape back down again. However, Remus’ face was an unmistakable red, which made his light scars stand out.

                “Snape…” Remus seemed on the verge of apologizing profusely and having a mental breakdown, when Snape hushed him. Snape reached out an arm and pulled Remus to him. It was painful, to the point where he almost regretted it, but Remus’ warmth and closeness were acceptable tradeoffs. He held Remus roughly, the way he always did, but Remus seemed exceptionally relieved.

                Snape studied Remus’ face carefully, looking for something that might have given the man away earlier; he found nothing but the same old, handsome Remus Lupin before him. “You keep a chamber pot under your bed.”

                Remus nodded. “For emergencies, such as this. Sometimes after a particularly rough full moon I am also too sore and weary to make it to the bathroom and…” He hesitated. “And I rather like the sensation.”

                Snape couldn’t help but give just a little smile at this. “There are worse things in life than being turned on by a little pissing,” Snape told him, knowingly. “Wish you’d told me. Next time I will not be so reluctant to wet the bed if need be.”

                “You… do that, too?” asked Remus, timidly. “I thought, surely, a man like you would never.”

                Snape knew first hand the joys of wetting the bed on a cold winter morning, feeling the heat the piss brought spreading outward soothingly. Not that the chamber pot had not been a delightful discovery- in fact, he was looking forward to using it again- but if Remus did not mind so very much... “Would it bother you if I did?”

                “Only if you wanted to kill me,” Remus joked, his cheeks still flushed. Yet he moved in for a kiss that was far from gentle but nonetheless encouraging.

                “Actually, I do have a favor to ask of you,” said the man who had asked only life or death favors in the past and refused to do so any more.

                “Anything.”

                Snape smiled. “I’m feeling a bit parched. Could you get me a glass of water? ”

                Remus grinned. “I knew it. You do want to kill me.”

                “My body needs time to heal. I merely wish to stay hydrated, Lupin,” Snape replied, but the smile remained on his face.


End file.
